


First Bite [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: En primer lugar me muerdes, y ahora me estás gruñendo, a veces realmente creo que estoy hablando con un animal...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182253) by [AmiraHellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiraHellion/pseuds/AmiraHellion). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

—Amigo ¿no puedes, al menos, llamar antes de arrastrarte por la ventana? —Exigió Stiles, tratando todavía de sacarse el miedo que había sentido cuando de repente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un melancólico hombre lobo en su habitación.

Derek ignoró sus palabras, empujando a Stiles contra la pared —¿Dónde está Scott? 

—Como si lo supiera. Hoy en día hay una cosa llamada móvil, trata de usarlo por una vez en lugar de venir aquí siempre que quiera.—Le espetó Stiles, aún sabiendo que a pesar de lo peligroso que Derek era -y el hecho de que él sabía lo peligroso que era el hombre lobo- no pudo dar marcha atrás.

Derek resistió su impulsó de sonreír; este tipo de actitud era el tipo de cosas que solía molestarle, pero como siempre parecía tan natural cuando lo hacía Stiles, y Derek admitió -aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo- que era un poco impresionante que este humano sarcástico actuara de esa manera, especialmente con un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo al que el chico había admitido que tenía miedo.—De verdad voy a arrancar la garganta con los dientes.

Stiles se estremeció ante la idea, sabiendo que Derek era capaz de hacer eso y algo mucho peor. Pero sin embargo, él no podía parar. —No puedo recordar cuántas veces he escuchado ya esa amenaza, y no se necesita mucho tiempo para averiguar que es sólo un farol.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Derek actuó. En el mismo instante en que Stiles elevó su barbilla cómo si quisiera probar su punto, Derek lo tenía por su garganta. No con un mordisco de lobo, Derek nunca dañaría a Stiles, pero sus dientes humanos tenía un firme control sobre la piel de Stiles. Derek hizó un gruñido bajo con su garganta, mordiendo con la fuerza suficiente para dejar un moretón.

—Owww... —Derek se sorprendió al sentir los dedos de Stiles dedos entrelazarse en su pelo y tirar ligeramente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el sonido de la voz de Stiles. No era un grito o un chillido, era un gemido. Un pequeño y suave gemido del que su lobo sabía que era de sumisión.—Derek... —Hombre, él nunca había escuchado ese tono en la voz de Stiles. A él le gustaba. Maldita sea. —Oww, Derek...

Controlar sus impulsos nunca antes había sido un problema para Derek, pero por otra parte, nadie nunca había pulsados los botones adecuados de la forma en que Stiles siempre había logrado. Derek lamió las heridas que había hecho en ese impulso. —¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —el hombre lobo sintió el estremecimiento del humano contra su cuerpo mientras le lamía el cuello.

—Sólo cállate. —Dijo Derek en tono hosco, estaba cabreado consigo mismo por la forma en que había cambiado hasta el punto en que ahora sentía algo por Stiles. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué este ser humano sarcástico?

—¿Derek?

—En serio, cállate. —Mirando esa marca, era algo que iba a durar un tiempo, Derek sonrió internamente con ese pensamiento y luego se maldijo a sí mismo.

—¡Esto no es totalmente normal, ya sabes, es bastante difícil simplemente quedarme aquí en silencio cuando en realidad me mordiste! Yo...

—Te voy a morder otra vez si no te callas la boca. —Demonios, pensó Derek, podría morderlo de nuevo, sólo para volver a escuchar a Stiles hacer gemidos de sumisión.

Stiles frunció los labios y miró a Derek cuando el hombre lobo levantó la vista de su cuello ahora magullado para mirarle a los ojos. —Eso me dolió...

—Bien —Dijo Derek con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—No puedes morderme y luego... —Derek esta vez reclamó los labios de Stiles, besando al humano con la agresividad natural en él. ¿De todos modos había una mejor manera de callar al chico?

Stiles se mostró sorprendido por el beso, pero respondió al instante. Maldita sea. A Derek le gustaba como este dolor en el culo humano respondía ante él. Los dedos de Stiles seguían agarrando el pelo de Derek y ahora mantenían al hombre lobo en su lugar mientras se besaban, sus lenguas luchaban entre sí.

Derek sintió a su lobo interior emocionarse y sabía que esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso. Él se apartó, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Stiles para mantener al niño alejado lo suficiente.

—Bueno, eso fue... inesperado... ¿por qué t... —Un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta de Derek, cortando al humano. Sí, realmente no debería haber besado Stiles, su lobo se paseaba en el interior, exigiendo más, exigiéndolo todo, esto era malo. —En primer lugar me muerdes, y ahora me estás gruñendo, a veces realmente creo que estoy hablando con un animal... —Derek apenas pudo mantener el gruñido de frustración, dirigiéndose a la velocidad del rayo hacia la ventana.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué demonios? —Yeah  _«qué demonios»_  Pensó Derek, debería estar preguntándose eso.


	2. First Night

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Derek lanzó el despertador junto a su cama, enviando la frágil pieza de maquinaria a través del cuarto rompiéndose contra la pared y finalmente quedándose en silencio. Derek parpadeó contra la cegadora luz del sol que se filtraba en su dormitorio.

Joder, le dolía la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Derek gruñó ante el dolor como si de esa manera pudiera hacerlo desaparecer mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a su cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué demonios? —Rojo, sus ojos estaban brillando en rojo. Derek se miró al espejo, sin saber por qué diablos su lobo estaba tan alterado esta mañana. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no podía calmarse, no había manera de calmar a su bestia. —Vete a la mierda. —Resopló decidiendo que tal vez algo de desayuno ayudaría, sobre todo con el espantoso dolor de cabeza.

A cada paso su cabeza le dolía más, aumentando en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, todos los miembros de su manada retrocedieron, algunos de ellos gimiendo mientras bajaban la cabeza en sumisión. Parecía que él estaba tan perturbado que todos se sentían amenazados a pesar de que todavía estaba en forma humana y sin la intención de mostrar su autoridad. Maldiciendo tomó un sándwich de jamón y salió de la cocina, sólo porque estuviera de mal humor, no quería decir que su manada también tuviera que sufrir.

—Sólo estoy preguntando... ¿por qué hueles a perro mojado, incluso en forma humana después de estar mojado? —La mirada de Derek se alzó al oírlo. Stiles. Su lobo tuvo un arrebato de...... ¡¿qué demonios?!... deseo.

Scott, apenas perceptible para Derek, estaba al lado de Stiles y se quedó inmóvil cuando identificó el olor del Alfa y los sonidos que Derek estaba emitiendo. Miró hacia a Stiles cuando Derek avanzó. —Stiles...

—¿Por qué demonios me está mirando de esa manera? —Los ojos Stiles se abrieron cuando vio acercarse a Derek.— ¿Scott? Tiene pinta de querer asesinarnos... vale, a mí.

—¿Derek? Derek tio ¿qué pasa? —La voz de Scott ni siquiera era registrada, todo el ser de Derek se centraba en Stiles. El hombre lobo por fin había descubierto que es lo que le estaba pasando. Acababa de entrar en calor y Stiles, por alguna enferma razón, era lo que su lobo quería.

Stiles retrocedía con cada paso que Derek tomaba— Creo que debería empezar a correr... —Stiles siempre se había sentido amenazado por Derek, pero nunca había temido a Derek tanto como lo hacía ahora. —Probablemente no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero debería probar... ¿no? —Todos los instintos de Stiles estaba gritando peligro.

—No creo que sea una buena idea... —Murmuró Scott, pero era demasiado tarde. Stiles ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Derek inmediatamente respondió al intento de fuga, persiguiendo al humano, su sándwich cayó al suelo cuando fue abandonado.

—Joder, ¿por qué ese tio me odia? —Resopló Stiles por lo bajo, girándose un poco y viendo como Derek estaba a menos de un metro detrás de él.— ¡Oh, mierda! —Cuando trato de acelerar, Derek lo alcanzó y lo empujo. Para la sorpresa Stiles, fue empujado por la puerta abierta de la habitación de Derek, aterrizando sobre la cama de Derek. —¿Qué demonios? —El humano dejó escapar un grito de terror cuando el hombre lobo saltó sobre él.

—¡Alto! ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Qué demonios hice para merecer esto?! He sido civilizado contigo aun considerando que eres un animal —Stiles empujó ambas manos contra el pecho de Derek, pero no consiguió nada contra la pared de músculo sobre él. Se congeló cuando Derek se inclinó hacia abajo, doblando los brazos de Stiles mientras lo hacía. Stiles apretó los dientes, ya que le parecía bastante obvio que Derek iba a por su garganta. —No...

—Silencio... No voy a hacerte daño. —Dijo Derek suavemente, su nariz se deslizaba contra el cuello de Stiles mientras asimilaba el olor del adolescente.

—Me estás volviendo loco ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Murmuró Stiles moviéndose incómodo bajo el hombre lobo, obteniendo un agudo gruñido y que su cuerpo fuera empujado más hacia abajo.

—No te muevas. Cállate y permanece quieto. —Le susurró Derek empezando a mordisquear la garganta de Stiles con los dientes y moliendo su cuerpo entre las piernas de Stiles.

—Basta... —Gimió Stiles pero el aroma que llego hasta la nariz de Derek le decía otra cosa muy distinta. Derek casi ronroneó cuando su lobo olió ese delicioso olor. Qué aroma. Derek nunca imaginó que Stiles pudiera oler tan bien. —Derek... —La voz de Stiles sonó más como un chillido. Por supuesto, el humano siempre supo que Derek era un deleite para la vista, es decir... ¿quién lo negaría cuando el hombre lobo tenía el cuerpo tonificado como un dios? Y Stiles sabía que se sentía atraído por ese cuerpo de Dios, ¿quién no lo estaría?

De alguna manera el balbuceo de la mente de Stiles estaba empezando a tranquilizarse mientras su cuerpo se ponía a tono contra el cuerpo de Derek frotándose contra él. El suave roce de la barba de Derek cuando le beso a lo largo de la mandíbula. El cálido cuerpo de Derek sobre él. El roce dedos de Derek contra su piel desnuda. —¡Derek! 

Derek gruñó bajo en su garganta, echándose hacia atrás para mirar su obra en el cuelo del adolescente y miró a Stiles. —¿Qué demonios? —Su lobo estaba listo para un poco de intenso juego de capa y estaba dispuesto a tomar debidamente a Stiles, despojándole del estatus de virgen que tantas veces se había quejado.

—¿Va-vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer? —Preguntó Stiles sin estar seguro de si su corazón latía con fuerza por el miedo o por la excitación. Qué lindo. Derek nunca había visto a Stiles tan malditamente adorable.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? —Preguntó Derek, un poco con diversión divertida, inclinándose para estar cara a cara con Stiles.

Stiles tomó aire con fuerza —Um...—Por una vez, parecía que el chico se había quedado sin habla.

—¿Creías que iba a hacer esto? —Derek rozó los labios de Stiles, dándole un beso rápido.— ¿O tal vez esto? —Esta vez demandó la boca del humano, usando su lengua para explorar el interior y dejar una sensación residual. En respuesta, Stiles dejó escapar un gemido sin aliento. Derek podía sentir a su lobo temblar de emoción, definitivamente iba a despojar a Stiles de su problema de virginidad y mucho más.

El hombre lobo volvió a besar al besó al chico profundamente rodando sus caderas contra el muchacho. Stiles se quejó una vez más, rindiéndose ante las demandas del lobo de Derek. El lobo exigió piel desnuda, Stiles estaba dispuesto a quitarse de su camiseta. El lobo demando una respuesta, Stiles murmuró en voz baja mientras sus pezones eran violados.

—Derek... —El hombre lobo se sorprendió al escuchar a Stiles decir su nombre, sobre todo de esa manera... casi gemido que exhaló de la boca del humano. Inmediatamente después, los pantalones de Stiles habían desaparecido, y Derek se colocó entre sus piernas. —¡Oh Dios mío! —Sus fantasías sobre tener sexo oral no se parecían nada a la mismísima realidad, como Stiles estaba descubriendo en este momento. Lo que Derek podría hacer con la lengua debería ser ilegal en la mayoría de los estados, podría conducir a alguien a la esclavitud, ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Stiles antes de que su mente se desconectara cuando notó lo que le estaba haciendo.

La lengua de Derek recorrió toda longitud del chico, de arriba a abajo y otra vez hacia arriba hasta llegar a la punta, burlándose sin descanso de la cabeza llena de sangre que hizo que Stiles estuviera a punto de levantarse del colchón, solo el agarre de sus caderas por el hombre lobo le mantenía sobre la cama. Stiles gimió el nombre de Derek, una y otra vez, haciendo que las orejas del lobo latieran de la manera más deliciosa.

Stiles jadeó cuando Derek presionó sus los dedos contra su agujero, incapaz de decidir si le gustaba o no, porque la lengua del hombre lobo todavía lo estaba esclavizando. Stiles gritó en voz baja, retorciéndose cuando los dedos de Derek lo penetraron más profundo y estiraban su interior. La espera era casi como una tortura para Stiles, era como si Derek supiera cuando estaba al borde del clímax y se negaba a dejarle ir. Cuando el muchacho se acercaba, el hombre lobo iba más lento.— ¡Derek! —Este fue un ruidoso gemido de desesperación y necesidad.

—Relájate... —Derek soltó las caderas Stiles para poder colocarse bien.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Stiles e un jadeo y luego gimió cuando el eje de Derek entró en él. Agonía o éxtasis, Stiles no estaba seguro de que es lo que estaba sintiendo hasta que Derek estuvo totalmente dentro de él y éxtasis fue la respuesta definitiva. Gozo recorrió las venas del humano mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba al lobo, el calor de la unión era casi insoportable.

Lo que sonó como un sexy gemido en los oídos Stiles, escapó de Derek mientras disfrutaba de la estrechez del cuerpo virgen debajo de él. Stiles se estremeció cuando el gemido casi llego a acariciar sus orejas, y dejó escapar un grito cuando Derek comenzó a bombear lentamente dentro de él. El humano clavó los dedos en el grueso pelo negro del hombre lobo, dejando marcas de uñas. Un bajo gruñido salió de Derek ante el toque de dolor y se inclinó para morder el cuello de Stiles.

Dolor y placer atravesaron el cuerpo del adolescente, sus gemidos fueron aumentando hasta que prácticamente estaba gritando. El lobo de Derek amaba ese sonido, era casi música para él, música que cantaba a su corazón y quemaba en sus venas. Le encantaba. Oh mierda. La realidad le estalló cuando Derek condujo a Stiles hacia el clímax. Amaba a Stiles. Oh jodido dios. Y lo que era peor, es que no le importaba.

Derek dejó escapar un rugido como el orgasmo se apoderó de él, disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo de Stiles le apretaba cuando él también se vino. Derek bajó la nariz hasta el cuello de Stiles, tomando su olor una vez más, era aún más maravilloso cuando estaba mezclado con el olor del sexo y el propio olor de Derek. Y otra vez, oh mierda. Derek había marcado al humano, poniendo su olor en el adolescente como una advertencia a los demás de que Stiles era oficialmente de Derek.

—Eso fue... increíble, no puedo creer que fuera virgen tanto tiempo... —Murmuró Stiles sin aliento captando la atención de Derek, incluso haciéndole reír.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Preguntó Derek negándose a mirar Stiles en los ojos, porque sabía que el querría hacerlo más, lo que probablemente no fuera bueno para su primera vez.

—... sí... okey, no. —Stiles tomó aire, aquí venía la larga lista de preguntas que Derek estaba casi seguro de que no quería responder.

Empujó a Stiles, haciendo que el humano jadeara. —Nada de hablar. —Dijo en tono áspero, pero finalmente sin poder resistirse a mirar a la persona de la que se acababa de dar cuenta que amaba. Stiles se sonrojó y estremeció jadeando suavemente. —No puedo dejar que te vayas. —NUNCA.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Stiles se retorció y Derek pudo sentir como su interior se apretó alrededor de su miembro todavía duro.

—Estoy en celo. —Murmuró Derek.

—Wow, ¿hombres lobos entran en celo? ¿Lo hacen hombres y mujeres o solamente los hombres? ¡Cuántas veces…aaah! —Derek cortó a Stiles empujando sus caderas.

—Significa que tengo la intención de follarte hasta que esté satisfecho. —Dijo Derek con un gruñido de impaciencia.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Gimió Stiles tirándole del pelo a Derek y retorciéndose, —Sólo... hazlo suavemente. —Decir que Derek se sorprendió sería un eufemismo, ¿Stiles le iba a dar su cuerpo a Derek? Maldita sea, eso era atractivo en un compañero. No vayas allí. Derek tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado, no significaba que Stiles sintiera lo mismo. Pero bueno, por el momento eso era suficiente, por ahora podría saciar a su cuerpo y a su lobo.

Y él tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. —Prometo que lo seré —Murmuró Derek esperando no sonar demasiado suave. Besó profundamente al humano, anhelando el resto de la noche. Y tal vez, si Dios quería, más noches.


	3. Post Night

_«¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?»_  Stiles estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Nunca se habría imaginado que él y Derek pudieran llevarse bien ¡y mucho menos tener relaciones sexuales! Claro que a él le gustaba Derek, pero pensaba que Derek se divertía metiéndose con él, especialmente cuando era el lobo amargado, con esa expresión dura de hombre. Por no hablar de que el señor Hale era la reencarnación viva del atractivo sexual masculino. No es que a Stiles le importara, nope... en absoluto... vale, soñaba con dicha reencarnación haciéndole todas esas cosas que habían ocurrido hace un par de noches... vale soñaba con él todas las noches.

Pero ese NO era el punto. El punto... ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! Respuesta obvia... Derek está en celo de hombre lobo y Stiles era el afortunado de la noche. El dudoso afortunado que se hacia la insensata pregunta de... ¡¿Por qué Derek querría acostarse con Stiles, incluso estando en celo?! Sobre todo cuando había un montón de mujeres -y hombres, Stiles había visto la forma en que Danny miraba a Derek- que caerían en los brazos del alfa gruñón con una orden. Así que, ¿por qué? ¿por qué Derek había elegido a Stiles?!

—¿Qué estás pensando? —La voz de Derek sorprendió a Stiles. El brazo del hombre lobo envolvió la cintura de Stiles y le acerco hacia él.

—Nada, supongo que nada. —Dijo Stiles.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Derek levantándose un poco e inclinándose hacia el humano.

—B-bien, totalmente bien. — _«Dios que bueno estaba»._

—Tu ritmo cardíaco va demasiado rápido. —Dijo Derek en voz baja.  _«Hombre, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan cariñoso?»_  No es a Stiles le importara que fuera tierno, su cuerpo tenía un dolor placentero. —Deja de pensar en eso que te molesta. —Stiles se estremeció un poco cuando la nariz de Derek le rozó la mejilla y el hombre lobo le dio un beso en su mandíbula.

—Derek... ¿por qué... uh... —Era raro que Stiles se quedará sin palabras. —¿por qué lo has hecho conmigo? —Stiles vio como los ojos de Derek se ensancharon ligeramente antes de volver a esa máscara de indiferencia que siempre llevaba. Stiles se dio cuenta al momento que Derek probablemente no iba a contestar. —Por lo menos me debes una explicación. 

Derek cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ahogando un gemido. —Lo sé... —Stiles esperó pacientemente. Y siguió esperando con impaciencia.

Y no pudo seguir esperando a que ese maldito lobo encontrara las palabras adecuadas —Derek.

Derek suspiró y miró fijamente hacia la cabecera —Te lo dije, estaba en celo.

—¿Y tú me elegiste por qué...? —Presionó Stiles. —Sé que podrías tener a cualquier persona. Y estoy muy muy seguro de que sabes que podrías conseguir a cualquier persona.

—No lo sé. Mi lobo te escogió. —Gruñó Derek, seguía sin mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada fulminante —¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Por que por lo que he llegado a entender, tu y tu lobo no sois independientes, así voy a repertírtelo... ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?!

Derek le devolvió la mirada —¡No lo entenderías! 

—¡Pues intenta explicármelo!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Te lo advierto puedo estar haciendo esto durante horas. —Derek le gruñó cerniéndose sobre Stiles con una mirada oscura. —Ponte del mal humor que quieras lobo amargado, sabes que seguiré hasta que TRATES de explicármelo.

 _«Al infierno»_  Derek sabía que era cierto. —Esto significa que una parte de mí se siente atraída por ti, te quiere de esa manera.

—Ooookay... ¿entonces te gusto? —Preguntó Stiles mientras pensaba  _«yeah,  maldita sea...»_

—Te amo. —Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron mientras decía esas palabras. Pero Stiles se dio cuenta y apretó los dientes evitando decirle lo mismo.

—¿Tú... me amas? —Stiles se sentía sin aliento, como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Eso es lo que acabo de decir... —Murmuró Derek negándose a mirar a Stiles.

—No juegues conmigo Derek, no digas esas palabras... a menos que quieras decirlas. —La respiración de Stiles se aceleró, parecía que sus pulmones no podían bombear oxígeno suficientemente rápido.

Al instante la mirada de Derek se posó en Stiles y como si se diera cuenta de la ansiedad que recorría a Stiles, asintió con la cabeza. —Las digo en serio. Nunca diría... —El pelinegro respiró hondo, como si se prepara a sí mismo para una confesión apropiada. —Te quiero... y lo digo en serio. —Un helado silencio cayó sobre ellos, como si Derek no pudiera creer que hubiera admitido que amaba a Stiles, y que Stiles no pudiera creer que Derek realmente lo amara.

—Maldita sea —Derek finalmente rompió el silencio alejándose de Stiles.

 _«No. ¡No! No te alejes de mí!»_  Stiles agarró del brazo a Derek, a sabiendas de su agarre no podría contra el hombre lobo, pero con la esperanza de que Derek no se separara. Sus esperanzas estaban bien encaminadas, ya que Derek se detuvo al instante —Yo...

—No tiene que sentirse obligado a amarme. —Dijo rápidamente Derek con los ojos cerrados, como si ya se imaginaba que iba a ser rechazado.

 _«¿Obligado? Genial, ahora estoy otra vez enfadado con él»_. —¡Date la vuelta y mírame! —El tono roto en la voz de Stiles consiguió la atención del hombre lobo, porque Derek hizo lo que le dijo —No amaría a alguien por obligación. —Stiles buscó los ojos de Derek, esperando que el hombre se diera cuenta de esa verdad, quien finalmente hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. —Bien. Ahora acércate. —Él hizo el 'acércate' con el dedo. Derek frunció el ceño pero se acercó al humano, congelándose cuando los brazos de Stiles le rodearon, cosa que Stiles encontró divertida  _«Acabamos de tener sexo, ¿qué es un abrazo en comparación con eso?»_  Mantuvo esa idea para si mismo, aún cuando atrapo a Derek... «que emocionante, atrapar a un hombre lobo» —Yo también te quiero Derek. 

Stiles sintió como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Derek —¿Derek? 

—No deberías haber dicho eso cuando estamos tan cerca... —La voz del hombre lobo estaba ronca por la excitación. Un gruñido bajo retumbó a través de su cuerpo, no espera... ¿era eso un ronroneo? ¿Los hombres lobo ronroneaban? —Dios, hueles tan bien.

Stiles sólo podía oler el aroma almizclado del sexo y el sudor de ambos —No estoy de acuerdo, pero gracias... 

—No lo entiendes —Le respondió Derek hundiendo su nariz contra el cuello de Stiles, besando suavemente la piel del humano —Tu olor me está... —Derek negó con la cabeza, como si se negara a admitir sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

Derek se echó hacia atrás buscando el rostro Stiles. —Excitando —Calor recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles ante esa simple confesión. Derek tomó una bocanada de aire y gimió mirando a Stiles con sus ojos de Alfa.

Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de no sonreír al ver la expresión en la cara del hombre lobo. A pesar de los ojos rojos, Derek parecía un cachorro que estaba pidiendo las sobras de la comida —¿Supongo que el celo de hombre lobo no ha terminado?

—En absoluto.

FIN


End file.
